Who'da Thunk It?
by Vamp-girl-649
Summary: Rose grew up unaware of the vampire world, but when her dad comes and talks to her for the first time and tells her what she is, she chooses to go to St. Vlad's. She makes friends and enemies, and a lot of drama goes on. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I am going to be writing this as well as my other story at the same time, so I will put the first two chapters up now and try to update twice a week for both stories...I'm sorry if I don't!!!!**

* * *

My life was once normal. I went to a normal school, took normal classes, had mostly normal friends, and almost everything was perfect.

Except my family.

My dad ran away when I was a baby, so I never knew him. My mom has a job as a grocery bagger at the local grocery store, so very little money there. My moms new husband is abusive, and my mom doesn't care since he pays most of the bills. I am an only child. I am 16, and in grade 11.

So, my social life was great, my home life...not so much.

I was in science class one day when the teacher called me to the front. "Rose Hathaway, come here please." He said. So I went up there. I was a good student, so all the teachers liked me. "There is a visitor in the office for you. They said it was important, and you needed to go down there now. You have the homework, so you can just go."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I said. He just waved me off. He wasn't my favourite teacher, but he wasn't the worst.

When I got to the office, there was a man that I had never seen standing there. He was fairly tall and had dark brown hair. He was wearing some very expensive looking clothes. "Are you Rose Hathaway?" He asked.

"Depends who is asking." I said. I could be really bitchy if I wanted to be. I just wasn't most of the time.

"You may not believe this, but I'm your father." I was stunned. I mean, now that I knew, I could see the resemblance. We had almost the same hair, and the same eyes. I was pretty tall, so I must have got that from him since my mom was barely five feet. "I am very sorry I haven't been there for most of your life, but your mom didn't want me to be around you. But now that you are old enough, I think you can choose for yourself. There are some things you should know about your family background that I can tell you about. But I would need to speak to you in private"

"Um, sure. I'll just go grab my stuff from my locker." I said. I can't believe he is my dad. And he came back. I have always wondered what he would look like, because I don't look like my mom at all. He seems a little scary to me, but I can be scary too. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and met him at the front of the school.

"I have a car waiting around the corner. Do you want to go there to talk?" He asked. I was a little apprehensive since I didn't really know him, but I nodded and went anyway. "How do you know that I am really your dad and not some creepy guy trying to kidnap you?"

"Well, I can see the resemblance and I can just tell. You seem like the kind of person that would tell the truth, no matter what." I answered him.

"Okay, well we have a lot to talk about. Do you have an open mind? Because you will need it." That is a weird thing to ask. Well, this is sure going to be interesting.

We got to his car and it was really nice. It was a black Mercedes Benz, and probably costs more than my house. "Nice car."

"Thanks. That is one thing you should know about me. I have a lot of money." He said.

"Oh, my mom doesn't. We live in a piece-of-crap house, and hardly ever have food. I had to get a job just so I wouldn't starve." I said. I haven't ever told anyone about that. But I felt like I could trust him.

"Well, after I tell you everything I need to, you can choose if you want to come with me or not. If you told the courts that, they would definitely grant me custody. But we have a lot to talk about first"

"That would be great. Thanks." I said sincerely. We got in the car, and he turned to me.

"Okay. Do you believe in mystical creatures, and things-that-go-bump-in-the-night?" He asked.

"You mean like vampires and witches and stuff? I guess so. I love vampire books and movies. They are great." I said truthfully. None of my friends knew that.

"Well that's good. Well, vampires are real. The other ones aren't, but vampires are. And before you do anything irrational, it's the truth. And you are part vampire. I am full vampire." I can't believe this. I have always had a fascination with vampires, maybe it was my subconscious mind telling me what I really am.

"Well, uh, thats interesting. It would explain my I am so good in gym. But why don't I need to drink blood?" I asked.

"Wow, you are taking this way better than I thought you would. You don't need blood because the human part of you makes it so you don't need it. You get the speed and extra senses like a vampire, but are durable like a human. You are called a dhampir. I am a moroi. There is another type of vampire called strigoi, but they are the bad ones. We don't kill people, because if we do, we become one of them. The dhampir are basically like body guards for the moroi, because the strigoi try to kill the moroi. Well, they try to kill everybody, but mostly moroi because our blood tastes the best to them. Are you alright?" He asked. I was starting to feel nauseous. When he told me this, it's like a wall in my brain fell down. I knew it all before he told me.

"I know all of this. I just didn't remember it. I don't know how I know it, but I do. Does my mom know about this?" I asked.

"Yes she does. She is a dhampir, and was once one of the best guardians there was. But then she decided she didn't want to fight anymore, and pretended she was human"

"So she knew what I was all along and never told me. She lied to me." I was angry. She may have been a sucky mom, but she told me she would never lie to me. But that was a lie too.

"She most likely didn't want you to feel the need to fight. There are schools that train dhampirs to be guardians, and they also teach moroi. We have magic powers. Each of us is best at one of the elements. Fire, water, earth or air. I am a fire user. And if you want, I could send you to one of these schools. The closest one I think is in Montana"

"I want to go. Anything to get away from my mom." I growled. I could learn to fight. I was already good at it. I went to the gym almost every day and did kick-boxing.

"If you really want to. Do you want me to bring you home to pick up your stuff? The sooner you go the better." He said.

"Sure. Now would be great." So I gave him directions to my house. He gasped when he saw it. It was in a trailer park, so it wasn't even a house. It was small and rusted, and the grass all died many years ago. We had the worst one in the park. I was really embarrassed of it. "This is what I call home. My mom is probably here. She doesn't go to work often." I told him. We got out of the car and up to my home. I opened the door. "Mom, I'm home and we need to talk." I yelled. She was in the living room watching TV.

"What are you doing home so early? If you are skipping school I am taking out the belt!" She yelled at me.

"No you aren't, " I said. We walked in the living room now.

"You think you can talk to me li.... Abe?" She said. Her eyes went really big and she looked completely surprised.

"I am leaving. I'm going to go to school as a dhampir, not a human because that's not what I am. And I can't believe you didn't tell me! I deserve to make my own choices, not be controlled by scum like you!" I yelled. I went into my room, if that's what you could call it. I could hear my parents fighting in the living room. I didn't have much stuff, so it all fit in one suitcase and my backpack. "I have my stuff, and we are leaving now. Don't try to find me. I never want to see you again." I said to my mom.

"Okay, there is a plane waiting to take us close to the school. Then someone will meet us there to pick us up." My dad said as we got in the car. My mom was still screaming from the door of the house.

"Okay. I can't wait to be there." I said.

"There are some things you will need to know though. This is a boarding school, so you will live there at all times, except for holidays. I can pick you up on those times and we can go some place cool. Or you can stay at the school if you want to. And you have to be to class on time, or they get really angry. You will need to get extra training after hours since you are very far behind everyone else. There aren't many female dhampir's at the school, because they usually stay at home. Some families believe only the sons of each family should be allowed to fight, but I think that if you want to, you should be able to. So don't let any guys try and get the best of you. Watch out for the royal moroi, because they are the worst. Don't let them call you a blood whore. That is when a moroi bites a dhampir during sex. That isn't something you want to let them do. Did you get all of that?"

"Yea, I think so. I just hope I make some friends there and they don't think I am weird. I hate being the new girl. We moved every few years." I said sadly.

"Well, you seem like a really nice girl, and you are gorgeous. I don't see why you won't make friends." He said. He was actually really nice. He sure didn't seem like it at first. We arrived at the airport a little while later. There was a private jet waiting for us.

"Wow, you really do have a lot of money, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a ton of money. So if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. " He said.

We got on the plane, and there was a server who offered us some food and drinks. I took both, and I was really tired. I learned a lot today. So I decided to fall asleep .

I woke up to my dad shaking me. "Come on Rose, we're here. You need to wake up."

"Fine, fine. I'm up." I said. I was still really tired, but I got up anyway. It was a pretty long drive up to the school. We were in the middle of nowhere. We drove up to some gates in the middle of the forest, checked in, and drove through. When I finally saw the school, I was amazed. It looked like some kind of castle. It was gorgeous.

"Here we are. Come on, you have to talk to the headmaster first." My dad said. I really didn't want to. I wanted to see where my room was and sleep. But I guess that would have to wait. We walked to the administration building, and I got quite a few stares. People were whispering and pointing. I felt like a zoo animal. We finally got inside and went straight to a big office, that I assume was the headmistress'.

"Headmistress Kirova, I have your new student here." My dad said. He sounded so formal.

"Okay. Rose, right? Yes. Alright. Welcome to St. Vladamir's Academy. We are very happy that you have come here. There aren't many female guardians left. Now I have your schedule and room assignment here. You will have a room to yourself since there are now only three female dhampir's attending here. You will have extra training sessions with Guardian Belikov, and those are added on you time table. Now I assume you want to go to your dorm and settle in for the night. Here is a map, the cafeteria is here., and your dorm is here. We are here right now. Any more questions"

"No, I think I am fine, thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Alright. Off you go. You start classes tomorrow. There will be no morning training tomorrow, but don't forget them the rest of the time. They are in the gym. Goodbye"

"Bye, and thanks." I said again.

"Okay, do you want to get some food first, or put your stuff in your room?" My dad asked me.

"I want to put this away first. Then we can get some food." I said. I was really hungry. So we went to my dorm, getting more stares, and put my stuff on the floor. "I will find a place for it later. Let's go get some food." Went down to the cafeteria, and there were a lot of people in there. They all quieted when we walked in. That was really awkward. We got our food and sat down at a table in the back. "Why is everyone staring at me? It's really weird"

"Well, there aren't usually new students in a school like this. And they may be staring at me as well. I am...well known in the vampire world." He said. I wonder what that meant? I didn't ask though. We mostly ate in silence. When we finished, he walked me up to my dorm. "Are you going to be alright now? I have to go back home tomorrow morning, so I probably won't see you." He said

"Yea, I'll be fine." I hope I was right though.

"Okay, well here is my business card. Feel free to email or call me anytime." He said, giving me his card.

"Thanks, I will. And thank you for everything you have done for me. I can't that you enough for finding me and telling me all of this. It has made me so happy." I gave him a hug. He stiffened at first, but then hugged me back.

"You are very welcome. Go to sleep. You will have a long day tomorrow. I love you. I know I haven't known you for long, but I have always loved you." He said. I knew he meant that too.

"You know, I love you too." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Please don't cry. I will see you soon. I'll visit whenever I can." He said. He was choking up too.

"Okay. Bye dad." I said. It felt good to say that.

"Good bye Rose." He said. He gave me one more hug and left. I closed the door and decided to take a shower. When I got out, I got dressed into some gray sweatpants and a red tank top. Just as I was about to get in bed, there was a knock on the door. I wonder who that was. I opened it and there were two boys, one was a red head, fairly muscled, and tall, and the other had black hair, had more muscles than the first one, and was a little shorter.

"Hey, I'm Mason." The red head said. "This is Eddie." He waved. "We wanted to welcome you to St. Vlad's. Do you need any help at all?" He asked. They seemed really nice.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway." I said. Maybe I could be friends with them.

"Hathaway. As in th daughter of Janine Hathaway?" He asked.

"Yea, that's my mom. Why do you ask?" I was surprised he knew who she was. Well, my dad did say she used to be one of the best guardians in the world.

"Wow. Everyone thought she died! She didn't, did she? That would be horrible." He said.

"No, she is very much alive. But I really don't want to talk about her. Do you guys want to come in? I don't really have much stuff, so there isn't anywhere to sit but the bed." I said. I really wanted to be friends with them. They seemed nice, and I wanted to know at least one person here. Two was better.

"Sure, we can hangout until curfew." Mason said. So they came in and we sat on the bed and talked until 10. That was curfew. They left, and I told them that I would meet them for breakfast in the morning. They were going to introduce me to their other friends. So I went to sleep, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a peaceful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters except Joey, and sadly never will.

Enjoy the story!!

* * *

I heard my alarm go off, and really didn't want to get up. But I knew I had to get ready and look my best for my first day of school. I was meeting Mason and Eddie in 45 minutes, so that gave me enough time to lightly curl my hair. I had really long, brown hair. I also had olive skin, and noticed that I was probably the darkest person here. But they ran on a nighttime schedule, so it was understandable. I was still screwed up from the time change, but I made it work.

When I was done getting ready, I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked great. I had tight dark wash skinny jeans on, as well as a tight, red long-sleeved shirt, I had a little bit of make-up on, but not too much. My hair looked good too. I walked over to the cafeteria and saw Mason and Eddie. They waved at me when I walked in. I waved back, but went the other way to go get food. I got a bottle of orange juice, some bacon, and a donut. Then I went to sit with them.

They were sitting with three other people. I assumed they were all moroi, because they looked a little different. One was a girl, she had really blond hair and was really pretty. The others were both guys, on had black hair that hung in his face, and he looked a little creepy. The other guy had messy brown hair, and looked older than the others. He also looked like he could use a good nights rest. But he was staring at me funny, and it was a little unnerving.

"Hey Rose! Hows it going?" Eddie said.

"Eh, it's alright. How about you?" I said.

"I'm great! This is Lissa, Christian and Adrian. They were the people we were talking about last night." He said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The girl named Lissa said.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled at her. They all seemed so nice, I don't know what dad was talking about.

"So, is it true that you are the daughter of Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur? If it is then you must be a total badass!" Christian said.

"Yea, it's true. But I don't think I am that much of a badass. I didn't even know vampires existed until yesterday. I have learned a lot in the past 36 hours." I said truthfully.

"Really? That must have been a shocker for you. So you grew up as a human?" Lissa said.

"Yea. It was pretty nice. But I think I will like it here better."

"Hopefully. Just stay away from the people at that table, there." She said, pointing towards a table of people that looked about our age. They were talking and laughing and looked like rich snobs. "They are no good, and will do anything to embarrass you"

"Okay, thanks." I said. "Do I have any classes with any of you?" I pulled out my sheet that had all my classes.

"Well your first three blocks you have with Eddie and I!." Mason said.

"And you have two classes with Christian and I in the afternoon." Lissa said.

"Well, she has three classes with me."Christian said. "We have Culinary Science together as well."

"That's good. So I won't be alone at all." I smiled. "But what is Culinary Science?" I asked Christian.

"It's just a fancy name for foods class. We are making meatloaf today. You can be my partner. I don't have one, and I'm a great cook." He said.

"That's good, because I can't cook. We never had food at our house so I never had anything to cook with. I always ate out or at a friends house."

"Wow. Your mom must be a bitch. No offense." Christian said.

"None taken. She was a horrible mom. That's why I am happy to be here. Well, one of the reasons." Just then the bell rang. "So, time for Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. What is that?" I asked Eddie while we were walking to the gym.

"It's a pretty cool class. They teach us how to fight properly without hurting ourselves"

"Oh. Well I'm an okay fighter for a human, but I don't know how well you guys fight so I will probably be behind."

"That's okay. Mason and I can help teach you. Are you getting any extra lessons from anyone"

"Yea, guardian Belikov. I have my first session after school today"

"Guardian Belikov? He's a total bad ass Russian god. He will work you pretty hard." Oh great. I am going to be so sore by tonight. "If you need any extra practice we are here to serve." He said with a gallant bow.

That made me laugh. "Thanks, I may have to take you up on your offer depending on how bad today goes."

"It will be fine Rose." Mason said. He had been quiet the rest of the walk here. We were almost to the gym now. "So what did you think of everyone at breakfast?"

"They were all really nice. But that Adrian guy was looking at me in a really creepy way."

"Maybe it had something to do with your aura. He's a spirit user, and so is Lissa. That's why he is here, because they are the only two known spirit users in the world. That is the element they specialized in for their magic."

"Okay. So he can see my aura?" They both nodded. "That's weird. I wonder what it looked like to make him stare at me like that." We were walking into the gym now, and everyone turned to stare at us. Well, me.

The teacher was in the corner taking out some equipment from a storage room. "Ah, you must me Ms. Hathaway. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am guardian Stan Alto. Have you fought before?" He was a short man, and slightly balding.

"I took some kick-boxing classes, but that's about it." I said truthfully.

"Really? With parents as highly trained as yours I would think that they would have taught you something about fighting"

"Well, my mom and I didn't really see eye to eye, and I didn't know who my dad was until recently so I didn't have anyone to teach me."

"Alright, so let's see what you've got. Try sparring with Mason. You seem to be friends with him. Go easy Ashford."

We got changed first, and then got into a fighting stance. I was a little better than I told them I was, because I spent most of my free time in the gym practicing. He wasn't doing anything so I decided to make the first strike. I faked a punch on his left side, and kicked his right leg. He didn't see it coming. "You're better than I thought Hathaway." he said, trying to land a kick on my left side, but I blocked it.

"Thanks. You are too, I guess. But do you think I can kick your ass?" I was probably being a little cocky, but it was fun. I haven't had this much fun in forever.

"You can try, but I doubt it"

"Okay, let's see. Try your hardest, and so will I."

"Deal." We fought for a while, and the whole class was around us watching, They must have been surprised at how good I really was, but they were all cheering me on. I was probably winning, and I knew that if I wanted to I could finish this now. But it was too fun to not keep this going. "You're going to have to give up sometime." he said.

"Oh really? Are you so sure I'm going to be the one needing to give up?" I taunted.

"I am absolutely sure." He said, attempting to punch my shoulder and failing. I don't regret those classes I took now.

"How about we make this good. If I win, you get to be my personal slave for a day." I said.

"Okay, and if I win, I get to take you out for dinner." He said with a big grin.

"Deal." I said. Might as well end this now. I wrapped my foot around the back of his legs and pulled him onto the ground. He was on his back, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his stomach. Laying on his back, I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I win. Now you are my slave for a day. You can still take me out to dinner if you want." I laughed.

"How the hell did you do that? I thought you said you didn't have any professional training, but you just took down one of the best novices in the school." Guardian Alto said.

"I don't know. I had a lot of free time so I went to the gym a lot. I never really fought anyone, so I didn't know I was this good." I was smiling really big now, and sitting on Masons back instead of laying down.

"Do you mind getting off of me now?" he said from below me.

"I don't know. It's kinda funny seeing you on the floor."

"Well let's see how you like it." He was fast, I will give him that. He sat up and twisted us so he was pinning me onto the ground in about five seconds. "Not so big and tough now, are we?" The look on his face was funny. He was trying to look serious and angry, but he was having a hard time hiding his smile. I was laughing at him, and he started laughing with me.

"What is so funny?" Alto said.

"I really don't know." I said. That made us start laughing even harder and I had tears coming down my face.

"Teenagers." he said with a shake of his head. "Alright, everyone leave these two to their insanity and find a partner to spar with." He yelled at the class. After a few more minutes of laughing, we sat up and I dried the tears from my face.

"That was the most I think I have ever laughed." he said.

"Yea, that was fun. So when are you going to take me to dinner?" I asked with a smirk.

"I was serious about that. We usually aren't allowed out of the wards, but I'm sure I could convince one of the teachers to allow us to go to Missoula if we had a chaperone. It wouldn't be as fun, but we could make it work. Do you want to go on Friday?" he seemed serious about this. Was he really asking me out? My dad hadn't warned me about dating dhampir boys, so I guess it was safe.

"It's a date. And now you are my slave for the day. Oh the things I could make you do." I said with a very evil smile.

"To know the things that are going on in your head right now. Are they all rated PG?" he joked.

"I don't know. You won;t know either until later."

"Don't start something you can't finish Hathaway. It's not nice."

"Mmhmmm. Shouldn't we be doing something other than just sitting here? I mean this is a class and everything"

"I guess he doesn't want you hurting anyone and thinks that I can tame you"

"Yea right. I took you down before, I could do it again." I probably could too. Last time was too easy. Fighting must be in my blood, like everyone said.

"You are very cocky, you know that? I should bump your ego down a few notches." He said as he jumped on me. He was bigger and much heavier than me, so he could hold me down easily. No matter how much I struggled or tried to push him off, he didn't move. "Not so great now, huh"

"It's not my fault you're a whale!" I laughed as I was saying it so he knew I was joking.

"That's not a very nice thing to say"

"Oh yea, what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Maybe I will tickle you until you apologize." I stopped squirming right away. I was really ticklish, "Oh, will you not like that?" I glared at him. "I guess not. Too bad." And he started tickling my sides.

"Mason..*giggle*...you asshole!...*giggle*..Stop..*giggle*..I will get you back with a vengeance!"

"I believe you. But you still haven't apologized for calling me a whale and I won't stop until you do!" He laughed maniacally.

"Fine! I'm sorry for calling you a whale. Now please stop!"

"Only because you said please." My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"Are you two done yet?" Eddie asked from a few meters away.

"Bite me." I said.

"Great comeback. And no thanks, I'll let Mason do that."

"Asshole." I grumbled. They both laughed at me.

"Class is almost over." Mason said. That went by fast. "We have another fighting class, and then a theory class. Then we have lunch! The second best part of the day."

"Great, I'm already hungry. It must be all of this fighting."

"It will only get worse. The more you exercise, the hungrier you will be. So get used to it. Come on, our next teacher is guardian Petrov. But it's in the same spot, so we just need to wait for her. She's late sometimes."

"Okay. What should we do while we're waiting? Want to see if I can kick your ass again?" I asked, giving him my man-eater smile. He smiled back.

"Nope, I've had enough ass-kicking's to last me a while"

"You are the first one to beat him in quite a while Rose, you should be proud." Said someone from the class before. He must have the same class as us again. He had brown hair that fell in his face a lot.

"Oh I am very proud. That will probably help my out my reputation a bit, don't you think?"

"Yea, it definitely will. I'm Joey, by the way." He put out his hand for me to shake it.

"Hey, and you obviously know who I am." I shook his hand.

"I think everyone knows who you are. When you arrived yesterday it's all anyone was talking about. No one knew who you were or why you came here. But now we all do. Is it true your mom turned strigoi and left you with your dad?"

Where was he getting this? "That is far from the truth. I was at school and my dad came by to talk to me, because I had never met him before. He offered to take me here, so I said yes. I hate my mom, so I knew this place would be better and it is. Where would you get that she turned strigoi?"

"I don't know. It's one of the many rumors going on about you. Would you like me to tell people the truth?" He seemed nice too.

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks"

"No problem." he said.

The teacher, I suppose walked in and I was surprised to see she was a female. I thought there weren't many female guardians. Huh.

"Okay class. Get in groups of three. We are going to practice near- and far-guarding today. Oh, you must be Rosemary Hathaway. Welcome. This class is about techniques to guard you moroi the best and keep them out of harms way. Why don't you go with a group and they can tell you what you're supposed to do." She said.  
I chose to go with Mason, Eddie and Joey. I'm sure we would all become great friends. I really like Eddie and Mason, and I think they like me too. Well, I have a feeling Mason likes me more than the others, and I hope it isn't just because of my body. I noticed I'm a lot curvier than the moroi girls here. There were mostly boys at this school, so I had to watch out for the guys that just wanted me for my body. Mason doesn't seem like that kind of person though. He seems really sweet. I haven't ever had a real boyfriend before, but maybe he could be my first one. I am looking forward to our date, even though he didn't really win it.

The guys explained all about the class and what they were learning. It seemed fairly easy. Class ended soon after that, and we had a theory class that was pretty boring. Our teacher was Alto again. He seemed like a dick head to me. We went to lunch and sat with the same group from this morning. They asked how my day was going, and I told them about how I beat Mason, and I think he blushed. It was great. I had Animal Behavior next with Lissa and Christian, and then we had Calculus. After that I had Culinary Science with Christian. The bell rang for us to get to class.

"Time for Animal behavior Rose! We're going to have a lot of fun in that class." Lissa said as we made our way to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Animal Behavior was a pretty cool class. It was a little bit like biology, but dealt more with live animals than dead ones. The teacher was a nice moroi woman, probably in her 40's. After that we had Calculus, and it was really boring. You can't expect math to be fun though.

Christian and I were on our way to Culinary Science right now. It sounds like it will be a fun class. We got in and went to talk to the teacher about me being Christian's partner. She had no problem with it. "You will have to show her what to do Christian. Good luck" She said.

"Okay, the first thing we have to is mix the meat together, can you do that while I get the rest of the ingredients together?" he asked.

"Yea, I think I can handle mixing a bunch of meat." I said. We were both sarcastic people, so we bickered quite a bit. It was pretty funny though.

"Hey, you're Rose right?" I turned and there was a guy standing there. He was pretty hot, had bronze hair. He was a moroi, but had nice muscles anyway.

"That's me"

"I'm Jesse. Jesse Zeklos." He may be hot but he looks like one of the rich snobs, just a little less snobby. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hangout later or something." Hmm...was he asking me out, or just saying this as a friend? He must have seen the caution in my face because he added, "It won't be a date or anything, don't worry. There will be a lot of people there. Kinda like a party. What do you say"

"I'll think about it. When and where?" He drew me a map (a very bad one) and showed me where to go. It was at 8, so will be done training and dinner by then.

"Can I bring a friend?" I asked. Maybe I could bring Mason with me.

"Who will that be? Not Ozera." I guess they don't like each other. That was when I noticed that Christian had taken over my job of mixing the meat. That made me feel a little bad, so I would have to finish this up soon.

"No, Mason. Ashford"

"I guess that would be okay. Just don't let any teachers know about it, okay"

"Yea sure. See you later Jesse." He waved at me and went back to his kitchen, and I went back to mine. "Sorry about that." I said to Christian. "He started talking to me so I was distracted. I can finish it if you want."

"No, I'm done anyway. Do you want to grab the bacon and place it around the edges of the pan"

"Sure...this sure is a meal fit for vampires." I joked.

"Only if it was raw." he retorted. I put the bacon in, and he put the meat in over top. He must have added the other ingredients when I wasn't looking. We cleaned the dishes and talked about random things. The meat still wasn't done so we sat down at the tables that were there. I decided to ask him what I was wondering earlier.

"You and Jesse don't get along, do you"

"Not really. None of the royals like me much. My parents chose to become strigoi when I was younger, so everyone thinks I will want to change any minute. It's not fair for me, but there is nothing I can do about it. I can't change the past. But I don;t like most of the royals anyway. They are all stuck up jerks"

"Aren't you a royal"

"Yes, and so is Lissa. We don't act like it though. They flaunt their money and think it makes them better than everyone else"

"Is Adrian royal?" I asked.

He scoffed. "He's the queen's nephew. He is spoiled and gets what he wants, when he wants it. The only reason he hasn't left yet is because him and Lissa are the only two known spirit users."

"Wow. Well Adrian is really weird. Do you know why he was staring at me t breakfast? It was a little scary. I asked Mason and Eddie and they said it had something to do with how my aura was probably weird, but there must have been another reason other than that"

"Well he's one of the royals that likes to party and drink and sleep with everything that moves, so he most likely wants to get you in bed. Don't let him use compulsion on you, because he might. I don't like him much, but everyone else does"

"Hmm. Well I don't really know him, but for now I'm on your side for this." The timer for the oven beeped, so we went over to take it out. I looked really good. We put some on plates and ate it, and the bacon made it taste fantastic. We didn't eat it all so we put it in containers to bring to our rooms and eat later, since we have mini fridges in our rooms.

"So are you going to hang out with us now?" he asked me on our way out of class.

"No, I have to do extra training before and after school until I catch up. It's not going to be fun, but I hope guardian Belikov isn't like Alto. He's a pain in the ass, that one"

"You have guardian Belikov training you? You're lucky. He is known as a great fighter"

"Mason was talking about how he was a Russian god or something. Is he really that good?" He nodded. "Crap. That means I'm going to be worked until I collapse"

"I don't think he's that bad"

"We'll see. I'll see you guys at dinner"

"Okay. Have fun." he said with a smirk. I flipped him the bird and walked to the gym. I still had my workout clothes in my bag from before, so I didn't have to take a detour to my room. I got to the gym and no one was there, so I changed and started doing stretches. I heard the door open and turned to see who it was. If this was guardian Belikov, I was in trouble. He was hot. Tall, dark and handsome, for sure. Really tall.

"You're Rose, right?" he asked. Goddammit. He had a sexy Russian accent as well.

"Uh, yea. That's me. And you're guardian Belikov?" Maybe he wasn't and I would be able to concentrate on my training.

"Yes. Call me Dimitri." Dimitri. Mmm.

"Okay Dimitri, what do we do first?" This will sure teach me self control. It's taking all I've got to not jump him right here.

"Well, I see you have already done your stretches, so now you can go run ten laps around the track. I'll be timing you." I just stared at him. Ten laps? "Go!" That got me going. Damn, this was going to be a long run. When I was done, I was very tired, and all my muscles were yelling at me to stop moving and sleep. But I wasn't going to let him know that. "Well, you could have done better, but this is a good start." he said.

"Thanks. Are we done or are we doing something else?" I asked.

He chuckled. "We are far from done. Let's start by seeing how good a fighter you are." He took a battle stance. I assumed I was supposed to be the one to make the first move, so I went to kick him in the leg but he moved away really quickly. Damn. This was going to be hard. It went like this for a few more minutes; one of us trying to hit the other one, and that person blocking it. Neither of is really got a good hit in, and after a while he called it quits. "You are pretty good. How much training do you have"

"Not much. I did some kick-boxing before, but that's about it. I practiced a lot though"

"Really? Well with some training you could be deadly. But with your parents, what else is there to expect."

"Why does everyone say that? I mean, my dad seemed a little creepy when I first met him, but he turned out to be really nice. and my mom is a real bitch, but I don't think she is the bad ass that everyone says she is"

"Well your dad is well known in our world, and he is definitely thought of as scary by most people. Your mom used to be one of the best guardians there was, before she disappeared. You may not believe that, but it's true. And from what I've seen, you could be as good as she was. For not having much experience you are really good"

"Thanks. I took out Mason earlier." I was bragging a little bit, but I wanted him to think that I was good.

"Really? Must have been bad for his ego." He chuckled

"Yea, and I made him not go easy on me. But now he's my slave for the day"

He laughed. It was a really nice sound, "Poor Mason. Well, I shouldn't keep you from your slave. You can go get changed and leave if you want. I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Okay, see you later." If I was quick, I could look for Mason a d Eddie before dinner. What could I make him do as my slave? Hmm...I could make him give me a foot rub, or do a dance for me. That could be fun. We'll see when I see them. Maybe Eddie could help me think of something.

I was walking back to my room for a quick shower when someone came up behind me. "Hey, little dhampir." It was Adrian, and he was smoking. Gross.

"Hey. Are you allowed to smoke here? I thought it was against the rules"

"It is, but I'm above the rules"

"Okay, but keep the smoke out of my face, it's bad for your health."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a smirk. I didn't really notice earlier, but he was actually really hot. He had nice brown hair with a little blond in it, and had really nice green eyes. "You smell really good." Yup. Definitely a weirdo.

"What? I just came from the gym. I'm all sweaty and gross"

"Ah, but sweat is natures perfume. It smells really good on you"

"Uh, thanks I guess." This was the first time I had really talked to him, but now I knew for sure that he was a drunk or something. "Well I have to go take a shower, so I suppose I'll see you at dinner later"

"Probably. It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Bye"

"Bye little dhampir." Definitely a weirdo.

I went up to my room and had a hot shower, and it felt really good after all the fighting today. I don't think I have ever worked out this much in a day. It was tiring. I got out of the shower reluctantly, mostly because I was hungry. I decided to wear a green sweater dress to dinner. It would work for hanging out with Jesse later too. That reminds me, I still need to ask Mason if he wants to hang out with them later.

I left my room to look for Eddie and Mason, but then I realized I had no clue where to look for them. I didn't know where their rooms were or where anyone hung out when school wasn't going on. Lucky for me, I saw them just as I left our building. I called to them and they turned and saw who I was and ran over to me.

"Hey, you got off early?" Eddie said.

"Yup. I impressed him enough so he said I could leave early. He said he didn;t want to keep me from my slave. Eddie, what should I make Mason do as my slave"

"I don't know, maybe make him carry you everywhere and give you a massage." he suggested.

"Hmm....that actually sounds good. There you go Mason. You have to carry me wherever I want, and give me a massage later"

"Sounds good to me. I get to be seen close to the prettiest girl at this school, and feel her up! It's my lucky day." He looked happy about it too.

"You are such a pig." But I laughed so he knew I was joking.

"Aren't all guys?" He said as he picked me up bridal style.

"Nope. Eddie isn't as far as I know."

"You just don't know him well enough yet. After a while you will see that he can be as much of a pig as the average guy"

"Somehow I don't believe that." I said.

"Oh believe it. There isn't a single guy here, including Eddie, that hasn't thought about you naked yet. All pigs." Mason said.

"But most of them don't share their fantasies with their best friends, Mason." Eddie said.

"I'm sure they do, but everyone else has friends who will keep it a secret."

"Too bad that you don't, huh?" Man, this was better than TV! I was laughing throughout their whole conversation. "You should have heard some of the things he said Rose"

"So, do you care to share some of these fantasies with me Mason?" I asked.

"Not really." He was going slightly pink, which made me giggle.

"Well, you are my slave and have to do everything I say, so I could always make you tell me"

"Are you really going to make me tell you?" He asked. He looked like he really didn't want to tell me.

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me"

"And how should I do that?"

"Well Jesse invited me to hang out with him later. You have to come with me so I know somebody there." He doesn't have to know that I was already planning on asking him to go.

"Jesse? As in Zeklos?" I nodded. "I don't know why you would want to hang out with him. He's probably the worst of all the royals here. I'll go with you though, to keep you safe"

"Thank you. You are so kind." I gave him my man-eater smile.

"I know. I m like a knight in shining armor, aren't I"

"Oh yes. Most definitely. You are very chivalrous to a damsel in distress and all that." I said.

"Man you two make me sick." Eddie said. I laughed at him and he just rolled his eyes at me. "Now Adrian and I will be the only single ones in our group"

"I'm sure you could find someone for you. There have to be some girls here that would like you. I don't know why they wouldn't. You're a great guy." I said. Mason looked happy, probably because I didn't correct him about us not dating.

"Oh don't get all mushy on me too." he said, but I could tell he appreciated it. "Hey speak of the devil, and he shall appear." I looked behind me, which was hard to do, and there was Adrian.

"Hey guys. Little dhampir."

"Hey!" I said.

"You seem happier than you were earlier." he said.

"Yea well a hot shower and clean clothes will do that to you." I retorted. Eddie and Adrian started laughing.

"You should see his aura right now." Adrian said.

"What are you taking about?" I asked.

"A hot shower was included in one of Mason's many fantasies of you." Eddie said.

"And right after you said that the red in his aura overpowered every other colour, and red means lust." Adrian said. I looked at Mason and he was bright red. I giggled again.

"It's okay Mason, I'm sure your aren't the only guy in the school who has thought about me like that. You know Eddie and Adrian probably do all the time; just as much as you." I said with a very serious face. It was hard not to crack up.

"Okay, how about we change the subject now?" Mason said. It must have been awkward for him, especially since he was still carrying me, but the rest of us thought is was hilarious.

"Oh Rose, you are going to make it so much more fun around here." Eddie said.

"I know. You guys are so lucky."

"Oh yea, we are soooo lucky" Adrian said with an eye roll. "Let's go get some food. I'm starving." We got some breakfast before we went to class. Today I actually did something other than kick Mason's ass, but I did that as well. I was really starting to like this school. I really liked everyone here, especially Mason. I can't wait to go to the party tonight and hang out with Jesse and his friends, as well as Mason.

* * *

**Okay. so my internet is being really weird lately and I don't know how often I can update. I am very sorry, but wireless sucks!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have decided that from here on, every few chapters I will choose a character and choose a song that I think would suit them. The lyrics will be written too. If you have any suggestions for a song, tell me!!! This chapter is Rose; Strut by Adam Lambert Please review!**

I want to start a revolution

A type of personal solution

We've all got our own pollution

It's all about the execution

You got something to say

Your hands are tied

Open your mouth

Open it wide

Let the freedom begin

Get on the floor

Just let it drop

Don't it feel good?

Don't it feel hot?

Feel the fire within

I want to see you strut (strut, strut)

Come on walk for me Strut (strut, strut)

How you wanna be?

Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know

How to let it all hang out

And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)

Don't want to be solo (solo, solo)

Don't want to be solo

We're a complicated nation.

And now we're in a situation

Let's take a maple leaf vacation

And get yourself some validation

You got something to say

Your hands are tied

Open your mouth

Open it wide

Let the freedom begin

Get on the floor

Just let it drop

Don't it feel good?

Don't it feel hot?

Feel the fire within

I want to see you strut (strut, strut)

Come on walk for me Strut (strut, strut)

How you wanna be?

Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know

How to let it all hang out

And that's why they're solo (solo, solo)

Don't want to be solo (solo, solo)

Don't want to be solo I'll be your mirror

Darling let your hair down

Show me what your working with and let me see you strut (strut, strut)

Strut strut

How you wanna be?

Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo (solo, solo)

Don't want to be solo (solo, solo)

Don't want to be solo

Strut for me and show me what you're working with

Strut for me and show me what you're working with yea yea yea yea yea yea

* * *

"Lissa, could you help me out here?" I asked her from the bathroom. We were in my room getting ready for tonight, I was going to hang out with Mason and Jesse and whoever else was going, and she was going on a date with Christian.

"What do you need help with?"

"My hair. Could you curl the back for me?"

"Yea, sure." We had become great friends quickly, since there weren't nearly as many girls as guys here. She was really nice, and it was good to have someone to talk to that wouldn't try and get in my pants.

She finished curling the back, since I had already done the front, and it looked good. Still wearing the green sweater dress, I added some black leather boots and a black belt around my waist, which completed the outfit. "Perfect. I think I'm ready to go now." I said.

"You look great, Rose!"

"So do you." And she did. She was wearing a black skirt and a flowing lavender top. It was really pretty with her pale blond hair.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go meet Christian now, and you have to leave, like, now! You have to meet Mason in a few minutes"

"I know, I know. I'll see you tomorrow." She ran out the door, and I closed it behind her. I brushed my teeth and re-applied my lip gloss before I left too. I saw Mason just down the hall so I called out to him. He turned around and I got to see his eyes almost pop out of his head. "Close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies."

"Sorry, but...wow! You look great." He stuttered.

"Thanks, but I was wearing this dress at dinner"

"Really? It looks different now." We walked in silence downstairs. "Do you know where we are going?" he asked.

"Kinda. He drew me a map of where to go, but it's hard to read. Can you decipher it"

"I can try." He looked at it for a minute before talking. "I think I know where it is. Just in the forest a little bit. There's a little meadow in there that not many people know about. That's most likely where it is"

"Okay, let's get walking." We chatted a little bit until we got there, He was right, it was at the meadow he was talking about. There were about 20 people that I could see. I saw Jesse and waved at him. He walked over to where we were standing.

"Hey Rose, Mason. Do you guys want something to drink? There's some vodka going around somewhere." He sounded like he already had some to drink.

"I could use a drink." I said.

"I guess I could too. I just don't want a terrible hangover tomorrow." Mason said.

"True, but you don't have to get up early to do extra training with Belikov. I do"

"Oh yea, well that sucks"

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's go find some drinks."

We both drank quite a lot, but I drank more, and I knew I was going to have a bad hangover in the morning. There was music and most of us were dancing to it. I was dancing with Mason at the moment, but I had probably danced with every guy here. There were a few girls, but not many. Maybe five. I don't think Mason has had nearly as much to drink as I have, so he was sticking close to me so I wouldn't do anything stupid.

MPOV

"Mason, let's go home now. I want you all to myself." She said in my ear. That sounded so good right now, but she was too drunk and I wouldn't take advantage of her like that. Thank god I didn't have that much to drink.

"I can bring you home, but we aren't going to be doing anything. You can sleep, or eat, or knit some mittens if you want. But nothing else"

"Please, Mase. You know you can't resist me." She whispered in a very seductive voice. She ran her hands down my chest and it felt amazing. But this can't go on. She would hate me tomorrow if I let anything else happen.

"Seriously, Rose. No more. I have to bring you to your room, but then I'm going back to my own room. When you are sober, if you still want something to happen, then I'm all for it. But not now. Come on, let's go before you get into even more trouble. Morning practice with Belikov, remember?" he was going to be in a lot of trouble if she kipped her second practice because of a hangover.

"I forgot about that. Shit. That's going to be an awkward conversation. 'Hey Rose.' How was your night?' 'Oh, it was great. I got drunk and now I have a wicked hangover and get to fight a bad ass Russian first thing in the morning.' Yea, that'll go over well"

"You shouldn't have had so much to drink then"

"Shut up, smart ass. Can we go back now? This music is giving me a headache."

"Good idea, you need to sleep this off." I walked her back to her room, and she tried to pull me in but I got away. "Drink some water and have a Tylenol before you sleep. It will make the hangover better when you wake up. See you tomorrow." Now I get to sleep. I hope Rose isn't in too much trouble in the morning.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I will say the same thing as my other story; homework, distractions, crappy internet.

Can I have 15 reviews before the next chapter??? I will try to get it up fast.


	5. ANSorry about this

I'm really sorry that I have to do this, but I am not going to be writing this story for a while. I have other stories I need to write first, and I can't handle this one too. I will continue this story when I am finished one of my other ones. Please forgive me? And I would love it if you did read my other stories, because reviews make me really happy.

Again, sorry about this!


End file.
